cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Imperium Hominis
Preamble We, the nations of the Imperium Hominis, hereby referred to as The Imperium are dedicated to the protection and growth of our membership. With the acknowledgment of these responsibilities, the Imperium accepts this charter as the sole body for the guidance of the Imperium. Article I: Membership i. Applying The Imperium has an open admission policy. All prospective members must make an application. Nations that are currently at war or are on another alliance's ZI list will be turned away. The following information must be provided: Nation Ruler: Nation Ruler: Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Are You Willing to Switch To Maroon? Previous Alliances: Who Recruited You? Do you know you are not allowed to attack any nations without authorization from High Command? Are you currently on any alliance's ZI/PZI/EZI list? Are you currently at war? ii. Team Color We are a maroon alliance and encourage all applicants to change their team color to maroon. Considering the instability of trade circles, we will allow you be in any other color as long as you are in a trade circle. Everyone else should switch to Maroon. iii. The Schola Progenium Once accepted you will become a recruit. Recruits must complete the Schola Progenium in order to become full Imperial Citizens. The Schola Progenium consists of a series of examinations that test each recruit’s knowledge of the Imperium, nation building and basic warfare. Article II: Government i. The God-Emperor of Mankind The God-Emperor is the leader of the Imperium and makes all decisions pertaining to the alliance. The God-Emperor is above all law and his orders are to be followed by all members. The God-Emperor has a indefinite term. ii. The High Lords of Terra The High Lords of Terra are appointed by the God-Emperor of Mankind and can be removed if they fail to complete their duties. Each High Lord is responsible for their own area in the Imperium. Each High Lord will choose and maintain his/her own staff to assist them in their work. They act as advisers to the God-Emperor. a) Lord Commander Militant The Lord Commander Militant is in charge of overseeing the defense of the Imperium during times of war. The LCM maintains the Imperial Guard divisions with the appointment of Colonel-Commissars. During times of peace, the LCM handles rogue attacks on and from members. b) Patriarch The Patriarch manages the Diplomatic Corps. The Patriarch assigns ambassadors to posts. Diplomatic relations between other alliances are to be handled by the Patriarch. c) High Inquisitor The High Inquisitor handles all internal and domestic affairs inside the Imperium. The HI oversees the departments of finance, education and recruitment and makes sure that they are running properly. The HI is also tasked with the purging of heretics, mutants and aliens. d) Master of the Administratum The Master of the Administratum is charged with the financial matters of the Imperium and is dedicated to the economic growth of our membership. The MotA organizes the tech deals and trade circles between our members and our allies. e) Ecclesiarch The Ecclesiarch is tasked with the education of our younger members. The Ecclesiarch runs the Schola Progenium which turns our recruits into full Imperial citizens. The Ecclesiarch maintains the Librarium and keeps all the information up to date. f) High Recruiter The High Recruiter heads the Recruiting Corps and oversees the recruitment process. The HR ensures that our memberships numbers grow. Article III: Warfare i. Compulsory Military Service During wartime, all members are expected to fight. Exceptions can be made, because of real-life issues. Any Member who refuses to fight or leaves the alliance during a time of war will be branded as coward and deserter and shot. ii. Unauthorized Wars and Tech Raiding No member is allowed to declare war without authorization from Imperial High Command. Unauthorized wars will be dealt with severely and swiftly. We do not tolerate tech raiding from our members or on our members. iii. The Use of Nuclear Weapons Nukes are not to be fired, unless designated by Imperial High Command. Proper instructions will be given ahead of time. Article IV: Amendments Amendments can be brought up by any member and a referendum will be held. In order for the amendment to be passed, the amendment must be supported by 66% + 1 of the members. The God-Emperor may refuse changes or make amendments without a vote. Category:Alliance charters